


Badass

by Gleennui



Category: Glee
Genre: First Time, Fuckurt Trope Bingo, M/M, Making Out, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, underage piercing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:45:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7854874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gleennui/pseuds/Gleennui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puck got a badass piercing just in time for high school. Finn's fascinated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Badass

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2016 Fuckurt Trope Bingo: Tattoos/Piercings

“Okay. Okay,” Puck says in a rush, panting like he’d run all the way from his house after he hung up with Finn, which Finn figures he probably did, if the time it took Puck to get there is any clue. “You ready?” 

“Sure?” Finn asks more than he answers. He’s not sure at all that he’s ready for whatever it is Puck’s about to show or tell him. Puck had called Finn twenty minutes before, talking so fast Finn could barely understand him about how he’d done the most badass thing ever, and he had to come over _right now_ but Finn couldn’t tell his mom Puck was even coming over, just in case Puck’s Ma heard about it. 

Finn isn’t stupid; he learned a long time ago never to tell his mom anything about him and Puck unless it was to convince her to let them stay home alone during the summer or rent the really gross horror movies. Still, Puck has a _look_ in his eye Finn’s only used to seeing when he’s got an idea for them he’s super excited about but he isn’t sure Finn will like. 

“Oh wait, first…” Puck crooks his thumb in the direction of Finn’s bedroom door, which Finn now sees is slightly open still. He walks past Puck and pushes it closed until he hears it latch. 

“Lock it, too.” 

“Okay,” Finn says slowly, turning the lock on his bedroom door. “Uh, go ahead, then?” 

When Finn looks back over his shoulder, Puck’s pulling his tshirt over his head with his back to Finn. “High school’s going to be awesome,” Puck says, and his voice is muffled by the shirt over his face. “Everyone’s going to be jealous of us.” He tosses his shirt on Finn’s bed and turns around, putting his hands on his hips. “Well?”

Finn doesn’t notice anything different at first, but after a minute he makes his eyes stop darting all over Puck’s chest and stomach and really _looks_. Then he sees it: a small hoop on the left side of Puck’s chest. Through Puck’s nipple, Finn corrects himself, and he feels his face heat up. 

“Oh.” It comes out a lot softer than Finn intended, so he clears his throat and tries again. “Oh. That’s….wow!” 

“Right?” Puck’s grinning his pleased grin. “So badass. That guy next door--you know Charlie? With the little yappy dog?--he does piercings and he said for all he knew I was 18 and not to correct him and, well…” Puck shrugs, still grinning. “There it is.” 

“Wow,” Finn says again, and he realizes he’s still staring at it. “Did...did it hurt?” 

“Yeah,” Puck says. “Felt like the worst bee sting you could imagine, but then it was over. Looking at it makes it hurt less, but it still throbs a little.” 

“Oh,” Finn says, and he decides he doesn’t really care how long he’s been staring. Not really, anyway. He can feel Puck look at him when he’s not looking down at his own nipple, but he doesn’t seem mad or embarrassed or like he’s going to make fun of Finn or anything. He just seems to push his chest out farther the longer Finn stares. It’s a little red right where the hoop went in, and there’s a little bit of blood on one side, Finn realizes, but it doesn’t look gross or infected or anything weird. Really, Puck’s whole nipple just looks a little swollen, but the whole effect is kind of...nice. Nice and also cool, Finn thinks, and he finds himself wanting to see what it’d feel like to touch it while it’s so new like that. 

“Badass though, right?” Puck walks back over to Finn’s bed and picks up his shirt. “No one our year is going to have one of these.” It looks to Finn like Puck is taking his time with his shirt, moving it around in his hands before he pulls it over his head. 

“Yeah, definitely.” Finn nods even though Puck can’t see him, and he takes the opportunity to swallow quickly around his sudden dry mouth. “Mario?” 

“You know it.” 

Neither of them mentions Puck’s new jewelry the rest of the afternoon. They play Mario and finish the rest of Finn’s mom’s pot roast, and when she comes home, they talk her into ordering pizza that they eat on paper towels while they watch the first Jurassic Park movie. It’s dark out by the time Puck leaves to walk home, so Finn watches Puck out his window until Puck’s out of sight. 

Angeline has parks and rec camp all the next week, so Finn doesn’t see Puck until Friday, when Puck invites him to sleep over. Finn promises himself he’s not going to think about the nipple ring, right there under Puck’s tshirt with Puck only a few feet from him, and the promise works all through video games and their walk to the Dairy King and four bootleg episodes of Mythbusters on Puck’s computer. 

They’re getting ready for bed when Finn feels Puck nudge Finn’s calf with his foot. “Hey,” Puck says, poking Finn’s calf until he looks over. “Wanna see how it’s healing?” 

Finn looks up from where he was pulling on his “Lima Bean Festival 1999” shirt to see Puck shirtless and facing him, his head tilted to the side a little. Probably waiting for Finn’s reaction, Finn figures. 

The redness is almost completely gone, and Puck’s nipple looks basically back to normal, or normal plus a piece of metal, anyway. Puck must be watching Finn’s face, because he steps closer to Finn, their feet almost touching. 

“Looks good, right?” 

Finn looks up at Puck’s face, where Puck is still looking at him closely. “Yeah, it looks really really coo-good. So badass.” The last part comes out kind of in a breath, and it makes Finn immediately feel hot. He hopes Puck doesn’t notice any of it. 

“Yeah? Awesome.” Puck grins. “You want to touch it?” 

Finn just stares at Puck. He knows his eyes are wide and he must look stunned, but he mentally talks himself into playing it cool, like he gets offered to touch his best friend’s nipple ring every day. 

“Sure, yeah,” Finn says, shrugging in a way he hopes is casual. “Cool.”

“Cool,” Puck repeats. He angles himself so his left nipple is closer to Finn and waits, looking down at the ring. 

Finn’s hand hits the ring first, just touching the bottom of the hoop. It’s warmer than he thought, and he realizes it must have been resting against Puck’s skin. Puck hasn’t moved a muscle since Finn reached out, not even a twitch, and the stillness feels both weird and cool in the room. He holds his breath and lets his fingers move to where Puck was actually pierced. 

Puck still doesn’t move much, but his pec muscle twitches just a little, like he’s holding it back. Finn doesn’t know why that makes him bolder, instead of making him pull his hand away, but it does, and he slides his fingers across Puck’s nipple to the other side of the piercing and back, making little half-circles with the pads of his fingers. He doesn’t know how long he’s been doing that, tracing the same pattern over and over, but Finn’s suddenly aware that Puck’s breathing is speeding up. 

_Because of me_ , Finn thinks, and he takes a chance to look up at Puck’s face just as his fingers are passing across the nub of Puck’s nipple. Puck’s staring at Finn’s fingers. His cheeks are red and his mouth is just slightly open while his breaths almost sound like pants. When he sees Finn looking, his face pulls into a grin. 

“Yeah,” Puck says, nodding. “‘s good.” He licks his lips before nodding back down at Finn’s fingers. Finn grins back and goes back to his half-circle stroking, this time switching up the direction and then the speed. Puck’s nipple is so hard under his fingers, and Finn realizes with a little bit of a start that he is too, and probably pretty obviously in his basketball shorts. He’s torn between not caring and hoping Puck notices, and _that_ thought makes Finn slide his free hand to Puck’s hip and squeeze as he tugs, gently but firmly, down on the ring. 

“Fuck!” Finn freezes for a second, terrified he hurt Puck, but Puck trails off into an unmistakable moan and then one of his hands is on the back of Finn’s neck and the other one around Finn’s waist, pulling him close. They’re kissing before Finn has a chance to process the change, their mouths meeting almost in a clash. Finn tugs again, and this time he opens his mouth to swallow Puck’s moan, letting Puck press his tongue inside. They kiss until it feels almost frantic, their hands all over backs and chests and sliding into each other’s hair. Finn can feel Puck hard against his hip and he leans into it, letting Puck feel him, too. 

Puck pulls away first and looks at Finn, grinning. His mouth is swollen and his eyes are kind of glassy and Finn would laugh if he weren’t so turned on, because he’s sure he looks exactly the same. 

“You know,” Puck says, still breathing heavy. “If we turn off the light and get in bed, my mom won’t bug us until tomorrow.” 

“You have the best ideas,” Finn says, pulling off his shirt as he walks gingerly back to Puck’s bed. He crawls to the far side, feeling Puck right behind him. “What if she hears us, though?” 

“Well,” Puck says. “I can think of a way we can keep _your_ mouth occupied, at least.” 

“Yeah?” Finn asks, turning on his side to face Puck and reaching out to tug very lightly one more time. “You should tell me about that first. In detail. Just so I get it.” 

Puck laughs quietly and kisses Finn, much softer than before. Finn decides he likes that kind of kissing just as much as the rough kind. 

“Yeah, just like I said,” Puck says, when he pulls back. “High school’s going to be awesome.”


End file.
